The Ghost in the Room
by Detective Max 1412
Summary: It's Halloween and my friends and I go ghost hunting. What we find is far more terrifying, dangerous, and exciting than we bargained for. Oneshot. All OCs. Happens after Slender Hunt. Doesn't have anything to do with Supernatural; I just didn't know what else to put it under. Sorry! XP


**Hey mina!**

**Yay it's Halloween! To celebrate I wanted to write this little horror oneshot with all my friends. **

**If you couldn't tell by now, Halloween is my favorite holiday. When it comes to dressing up for Halloween my age will never matter, it's always fun! What did you dress up as for Halloween? Tell me in a review! This year for Halloween I bought a Kaitou KID costume.**

**Me: What about you guys, what are you dressing up as?**

**Archer: The tenth Doctor!**

**Rosalina: A gothic fairy.**

**Saphira: Nothing! I don't dress up.**

**Rygart: I'm going to be Bulat in his imperial armor!**

**Review or favorite if you like it.**

**Just like in all my fan fics-**

**"****Speaking." **

**_"_****_Whispering." _**

**_Thoughts._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. **

**Yay horror!**

"You're never going to believe what I found!" I said to my friends as soon as we all sat down for lunch.

"Well, what is it?" Archer asked.

"I found an actual haunted house!" I told them excitedly.

"Not again!" Saphira whined. "I just recovered from that Slender Man fiasco!"

"Oh, it wasn't that bad Saphira." Rygart said, comforting her.

Saphira frowned, "That's because you weren't scared out of your mind."

Rosalina looked up from her salad, "I'm all for it, as long as Max doesn't go running off again."

I glared at her, "Oh come on! You're still mad about that? Fine, I promise to not go running off alone again."

"Good. Then I'll come." She said before going back to her salad.

"I'm definitely coming. I just wish I could have come with you to find Slender Man." Archer said.

"Yeah, where were you anyway?" Rygart asked.

I looked at Archer, "That's right! What were you doing?"

He laughed, "Believe it or not, I was baby-sitting my little cousin."

"Oh, that sucks. I hate baby-sitting." I told him. "What about you Rygart? You coming or not?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Do you even need to ask? Of course I'm coming!" He said.

I turned to Saphira, "How about you, coming?"

"Do I even have a choice?" She huffed.

I laughed. "No, I guess not."

"Figures." She sighed.

"Tonight at 6 everyone meet at my house. Bring whatever supplies you need. We'll take my car, I'll drive. Agreed?"

Four pairs of eyes met mine, "Agreed." They said in unison.

"Oh, and bring a costume."

**That night**

"Figures you'd pick that costume." Rosalina sighed.

"What?" I asked looking down at my stark white suit with blue button-up shirt and red silk tie. "I'm Kaitou KID. What's wrong with that?"

She sighed, "Never mind. Am I the first one here?" She asked, looking inside.

"Nope, we were." Rygart said, stepping out from behind the door. He was wearing Bulat's imperial armor. Saphira was right behind him; she had an orange shirt on with the word "Costume" on it in black lettering.

Rosalina rolled her eyes, "Nice costume Saphira, very original."

"Oh shut up. You guys know I hate this kind of thing." She paused looking at Rosalina. "I do like your costume though, it suits you."

Rosalina looked down at her gothic fairy costume. It consisted of a short black dress, long dark gray socks, knee high black convers boots, black spider web fairy wings, and her favorite rosary; it was the silver one with the dark red gem in it. "Really, you think so? Thanks!"

*Ring*

I look up at the door, "That must be more Trick-or-Treaters, Rygart could you get the candy while I get the door."

"Sure." He said as he stood up to get the candy.

I opened the door to a mummy, a cat girl, a vampire, and a princes. "Trick-or-Treat!" They all said in unison.

"Hello there! Let's see, for the mummy; a chocolate bar." I paused as I made a chocolate bar appear with a puff of pink smoke. "For the vampire; a pack of gummy bears." I paused again to make the gummy bears appear in another puff of pink smoke. "For the cat girl; a giant lollypop" Another pause, another puff of pink smoke. "And finally, for the princes; a Ring-pop" As the pink smoke cleared she gave a gasp. In the ring of the Ring-pop there was a beautiful white rose.

She reached her little hand out at took it gratefully. "Thank you! It's so pretty!" She ran off to show her mother. "Mommy! Look at the pretty rose the nice lady gave me!"

I shut the door, and turned around to see all my friends staring at me. "What?"

Rygart was the first to react. "I didn't know you could do magic tricks!" He said.

"Oh. Yeah, I've been practicing; I've got to act the part after all!" I said, gesturing at my costume.

Rosalina rolled her eyes, "Of course you do."

*Ring*

"Wow, there sure are a lot of Trick-or-Treaters tonight." Laughed Saphira.

I went to the door, "I got this, toss me a Crunch bar Saphira."

"Here you go!" She tossed me the Crunch bar.

"Thanks!" I said as I opened the door. On the other side was Archer. He was dressed like the tenth Doctor.

"Sorry I'm late, Max. Thanks for not leaving without me." He said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Archer! Glad you could make it!" I moved aside to let him in.

Rosalina stood up, "Looks like we're all here. Let's get going."

I motioned for her to sit back down, "Hold up, I have to finish handing out candy. Besides, we're still waiting for someone."

Every looked at me in confusion. "Who else is there?" Archer asked.

"She's one of my friends that you have yet to meet." I explained.

*Ring*

"That might be her now, or more Trick-or-Treaters." I said opening the door.

On the other side was a girl about my age in an elaborate gargoyle costume. We embraced each other in a big hug. "Max! I haven't seen you in forever!" She squealed.

"I've missed you too Kira!" I said, breaking the hug. I turned to my friends, "Guys, this is Kira Kurston. Kira, these are my friends." I pointed to each of them in turn, "Rosalina Carris, Saphira Smith, Rygart Arrow, and Archer Miller."

She smiled at them, "It's nice to meet you all."

*Ring*

"Ugh! I'm gonna run out of candy at this rate!" I sighed.

**Later that night**

"Now that there are no more Trick-or-Treaters and we changed out of our costumes we can head out. Yosh, ikuzo!"

We all piled into my car. It took about half an hour to get to the house. It was just a simple 2 story house. There wasn't anything particularly special about it except it gave you a feeling of always being watched. Like there was something not quite right about it.

I pulled into the driveway. "Here we are! This is it."

Saphira looked at the house in surprise, "This is it!? It doesn't look haunted!"

Kira looked at her, "Oh, real haunted houses hardly ever actually look haunted."

"Is that so?" Saphira gulped.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. This time we're sticking together, right Max?" Rygart almost growled looking at me.

"Yes yes, I know. I swear I won't run off on my own this time." I answered.

Archer was the first to get out of the car, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Kira cheered as she got out of the car.

Rosalina got out of the car and went to the trunk. "OK, but first I have something for everyone." She pulled out 6 small drawstring bags. She gave one to each of us, "These are full of herbs that are supposed to protect you from spirits… They don't repel spirits; they just keep them from harming you." She added seeing the dejected look on my face.

I smiled, "Good, 'cause I want to encounter as many ghosts as I can. I don't want to repel them."

"Yeah, really." Archer agreed.

I turn to look at everyone, "OK is that everything? Does anyone need anything else? No? Good, ikuzou!" I turned around and led everyone into the house.

The door creaked loudly when I opened it. On the other side was a long dark hallway with several doors leading to other rooms along it. We all tuned on our flash lights and started going through the rooms together. We went through the kitchen, the living room, and the dining room without mishap. When we went into the library, however, we could all feel a heaviness. We felt like we were being buried alive.

"Do you guys feel that?" Saphira asked.

Archer looked back at her, "You mean that feeling like you're 6 feet under? Yeah, I do."

Saphira sighed, "Damn, I was hoping it was just me going crazy."

Rosalina looked at her in shock, "You'd rather be crazy for life than in a haunted house for one night?"

Saphira thought for a second. "Well when you put it that way, I guess not."

"Did you guys hear that?" Rygart suddenly said.

Saphira went white, "Hear what?"

**_GET OUT!_**

Rygart looked at her, "That."

"I'm pretty sure we all heard that one." Rosalina said.

*Thud!*

I looked up at the ceiling. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but it came from upstairs. Let's go check it out!" Kira said as she ran towards the stairs.

"Wait! Kira!" Rosalina shouted after her. "Great. She's just like Max."

"Hey!" I wined.

Rosalina ignored me. "We need to go after her. But we stick together. OK?"

We all agreed.

The ghost had other plans. Suddenly, we were all pulled off in different directions, through different doors. The doors shut and locked themselves behind us.

**With Max**

"We need to go after her. But we stick together. OK?"

All-of-a sudden I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Wha-!?"

I was pushed through the door behind me; into the basement. The last thing I saw before hitting the floor and blacking out was the basement door closing on its own.

**With Rygart**

"We need to go after her. But we stick together. OK?"

Rygart suddenly felt a tug on his shirt.

"Huh-?"

He felt himself being pulled with great strength into the kitchen. He fought as hard as he could, but his attacker was inhumanly strong.

"Hey! Stop! Let me go!" Rygart continued to fight his assailant.

Just then Rygart heard a girl's voice whisper in his ear, _"Please stop struggling. I need your help."_

Rygart looked around trying to find the source of the voice. He was the only one in the room. "Who's there? Where are you?" He asked the seemingly empty room.

This time the voice came from in front of him. "So you're one of the people that can't see us." It was more a statement than a question.

Rygart was more curious then anything ells now. "Only certain people can see you?"

"Yeah, unless we don't want anyone to see us, then we're invisible." Explained the voice.

"Oh, OK. What's your name?" Rygart asked the voice.

"My name's Bethany." The voice, or rather, Bethany said.

Rygart tried to talk in the direction Bethany's voice was coming from. "It's nice to meet you Bethany. My name's Rygart."

**With Saphira**

"We need to go after her. But we stick together. OK?"

Saphira felt something grab her hand.

"Aaahh!"

She screamed as she was pulled into the room directly behind her. To her horror, that room was a closet.

"Don't be scared miss. I won't hurt you." The voice sounded like it belonged to a little girl.

Saphira looked down into the darkness to see a little girl no more than 10 years old with long dark brown hair holding her hand.

Saphira almost fainted. "Wh-Who are you?" She stammered.

The little girl smiled up at her, "My name's Amy. What's yours?"

"S-Saphira."

**With Archer**

"We need to go after her. But we stick together. OK?"

Just then something grabbed Archer's arm.

"Whoa!"

He yelled as he was pulled into the dining room.

"Hey! What the-?" He said as he tried to pull his arm free.

"No! No, please stop. I-I need your help." The voice of a young man came from behind Archer.

"Who-?" Archer said as he turned around. Behind him was a man who looked to be in his mid-20s with short hazelnut hair. "Aah!" He yelled, startled. "Who are you?"

The man looked at him surprised, "You-You can see me?"

Archer was confused, "Yeah, should I not be able to?"

The man smiled at him, "No, it's just, only certain people can… See us that is."

"Oh, understood... The name's Archer, what's yours?" Archer said as he put his hand out for the man to shake.

The man took his hand and shook it. "James, my name is James."

**With Rosalina**

"We need to go after her. But we stick together. OK?"

As-soon-as she finished speaking Rosalina felt something grab her pant leg.

"Huh? Wha-?"

She was suddenly dragged into the living room.

"H-Hey!" Rosalina shouted as she struggled against the grip on her pants.

"No, don't run! Please, I need your help." Said what sounded like a very small boy.

Rosalina looked down in the direction of the voice, "OK, I won't run."

The grip on her pants loosened. "So you'll help us!?" The boy said excitedly.

"Yes, I'll help if I can… I'm Rosalina by the way." She said throwing her bag of herbs to the floor. _So much for that idea._

"Thank you miss! My name's Zach." Zach chirped.

**With Kira**

"Ugh! Why can't I find where that loud thud came from!?" Kira whined.

She had gone through all the rooms upstairs and found nothing. She was starting to doubt that the sound actually came from upstairs.

Kira frowned, "Maybe I should go back downstairs with everyone else."

**With Max**

"….Oh….god…'m…rry…you…OK?…."

_Ugh, my head. What's that voice? _

"…ay…ake up….wake up…."

_Oh! It must be my friends. Why are they telling me to wake up? Did I pass out?_

"Hey! Wake up already!"

"OK, OK. Calm down guys." I said as I slowly sat up.

Then I remembered everything. The haunted house, the hands on my shoulders, being pushed into the basement,… the door closing on its own. My eyes flew open. Beside me was a boy about my age with medium length raven-black hair. He was actually rather handsome.

_No! Not the time Max! You don't even know him!_

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Who are you?"

He sighed in relief, "I'm sooo sorry! I didn't realize you were in front of the basement. Are you OK? I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Oh god! I'm such a dumbass!"

"Whoa, calm down. I'm fine, just a little shaken up, that's all." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

He looked up at my touch, "You can see me!? You can touch me!?"

"Yeah… I take it that's not normal, is it?" I smiled at him.

"No, it's not. Most people can't even hear us let alone see and touch us. People who can do all three, like you, are almost nonexistent." He sighed.

I laughed, "Hahaha! Yeah, I definitely don't fall under the category of normal. Though, that's not always a bad thing."

"Hahaha! That's true." His laugh sounded amazing.

_Oh god, I need to stop thinking these things._

I looked at him, I needed some answers. "Who are you? Why did you bring me down here? What's going on?" I asked.

He looked me in the eye. I looked into his eyes, they were a deep azure.

_So pretty…. No! Stop! Now!_

He sighed, "My name is G. I brought you down here because my friends and I need your help. We're being trapped here. We can't leave, can't pass on. We don't like being stuck here. My friends and I want to leave. We want to be free."

"What exactly is trapping you here?" I asked him.

"A very powerful demon." He looked away from me as he said it. "We're all actually pretty strong ghosts. We just can't fight him on our own. We need a living physical conduit to focus our powers through." He explained.

I looked at him confused, "Why not just use a dog or a mouse?"

"A mouse's body wouldn't be strong enough. A dog might work, but we'd need to have a deep bond with it. A human is the safest option, for both us and the conduit." He explained.

I smiled, "OK."

He looked at me in surprise, "What?"

I stared into his eyes, god they were gorgeous. "OK. I said OK. I'll help you."

"Thank you! You have no idea how happy this makes me!" He was so excited he hugged me without realizing it.

"OK, let's go get my friends." I said, breaking the awkward hug.

He blushed, embarrassed, "Yeah, right."

When we left the basement we found Kira waiting in the library as though she had never left. After we got all the doors unlocked and everybody was together we all went back into the library.

Kira looked around at the 5 ghosts, "OK, I think some introductions are in order."

Archer, Saphira, and I looked around. We nodded in agreement.

Rygart frowned, "Wait, you guys can see them? Damn, I wish I could see them too."

"Well they're a little transparent for me, but yeah." Archer explained.

Saphira looked at Archer in agreement, "Yeah, they're transparent for me as well."

Kira shook her head, "Not for me. To me they look exactly like you guys do. If I didn't know better I'd think they were normal living people. No offence."

G looked at her and smiled, "None taken."

"Hmm, what about you Max, how well can you see them?" Rosalina asked deep in thought.

"Well, they look the same as you guys, but…" I paused, thinking of how to word it. "But somehow I can tell they're ghosts. I don't know how, but I can just tell." I finished smiling.

All the ghosts stared at me as soon as soon as I said that I could tell the difference between them and the living.

I was starting to feel awkward under their stares. "What?"

James was the first to react, "Nothing, it's just that's never happened before. A living person that's able to see us perfectly and tell us apart from the living is new to us. And some of us have been here for a long time." He explained.

"Yeah that sounds like Max alright. Definitely not normal." Rosalina deadpanned.

I grinned, "Yep! Normal's overrated anyway."

Kira laughed, "Hahaha, yeah. Anyway, introductions anyone?"

"Oh right! My name's G. These are my friends; James, Bethany, Amy, and Zach." G said, pointing to each of them in turn.

My grin grew even bigger, "My turn! My name's Max and these guys are my friends; Archer, Rosalina, Saphira, Rygart, and Kira." I pointed to each of them as I said their name.

We started talking to each other and telling each other about ourselves. We learned a lot about our new friends. G was 18 when he died in 1774. He was killed by pirates in a raid. James was 24 when he died. He died in 1947, in a train accident. Amy died in 1962 in a house fire. She was only 8. Bethany died in a car accident in the year 2005 at age 13. Zach died when he was only 6. He was born with a rare heart problem, he died in 2012. After we got to know each other a little better it was time to get down to business. We had to help our new friends escape after all.

My grin faded, "So how's this going to work anyway? How does one be a conduit?"

G stopped smiling, "Well we kind of have to sort of possess you… If you don't want to help any more that's fine." He said as he looked down at the floor.

I smiled, "No. I promised I'd help you and I intend to keep that promise. I think my friends would agree with me, right guys?"

"Right!" They all said in unison.

Amy looked like she was about to cry, "Thank you so much. You didn't have to agree to this, but you did. We finally have a chance to get out of here. Thank you."

Saphira tried to comfort her, "Hey don't mention it. Besides, when Max sets her mind to something it happens. No matter what. You can't really argue with her when that happens, we learned that about her very quickly."

At that Rosalina laughed, "Hahaha! That's an understatement!"

"Anyway, if you're going to help us we need to determine which of you, if any, we would be able to use as a conduit." James brought up a good point. "I'd say if you don't break apart after 5 minutes, you're good."

"OK, let's get this over with. The sooner this is done the sooner you guys can pass on… Who wants to go first?" I asked looking at my friends.

"Oh! Me! I'll go first!" Kira squealed as she practically bounced around the room.

"Your eagerness is almost scary." Saphira sighed.

Archer laughed, "Scary but contagious."

G smiled, "OK. Um, Bethany why don't you give it a try?"

Bethany looked at him worried, "A-Are you sure?... OK."

Everyone backed away from Kira to give her and Bethany some space. Those of us who could see the ghosts watched as Bethany concentrated. When she was ready she went over to Kira and just stepped into her. We held our breath as we waited for something to happen. After about 10 seconds Bethany reappeared and was practically thrown across the room. Kira was gasping in exhaustion.

"Well that didn't work." G sighed, going over to Bethany to help her up. Rosalina did the same with Kira.

G looked back at us, "Who's next?"

After Kira and Bethany we tried Archer and James, with the same results. Saphira and Amy didn't fare much better. Rygart and Zach lasted a hole 2 minutes before breaking apart. Bethany wanted to try again, so she went with Rosalina. They lasted no more than a minute.

"OK, I guess that makes it my turn." I sighed. "I really hope I can do this, if only for you guys."

G looked at me, "Thanks again for helping us."

I smiled, "Hey, don't mention it."

G smiled back, "Alright, get ready."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "OK. I'm ready."

"OK. Here we go." He said as he came closer.

We merged. It was insane. It was excruciatingly painful, but there was something else as well. A kind of warmth, it spread through me as though it were embracing me. It made me feel safe, like nothing could hurt me. Then it hit me, that warmth was G. I wanted that moment to last forever. Suddenly I felt it start to slip. _Oh no you don't! I won't let go that easily! _I held on to that warmth with a strength unlike anything I had ever seen. Suddenly the pain was gone; all that was left was that warmth. The warmth dulled but it had stopped fading. I sighed. It was over. It had worked. We lasted the full 5 minutes. We did it!

The room was silent the whole time this was taking place. As soon as the 5 minute mark passed, however, everyone cheered. I- no, we looked around at our friends cheering and hugging each other in excitement.

"Hahaha! You did it Max! You did it!"

"Yay! We can finally, finally leave this place!"

"G, it worked! You did it!"

"Alright Max, G! You guys did it!"

Suddenly I heard G's voice in my head. He sounded excited.

**_We did it Max, we did it!_**

I smiled. _Yeah we did, didn't we? I'm glad, now I can help you guys pass on._

**_Yeah._**That time he didn't sound so excited.

"What's wrong G?" I asked out loud.

**_Nothing, I'm fine. _**

I sighed, "I'm not stupid G. Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

**_It's just, I'm gonna miss you guys is all._**

"I'll miss you guys too." I sighed.

Rosalina was the first to stop celebrating and get serious. "OK, now that that's decided what happens next?"

James looked at her and pointed up at the ceiling. "Well now we just have to defeat the demon."

Kira's jaw dropped, "Wait, he's upstairs? But there wasn't anything there, I looked everywhere!"

The ghosts all turned to look at her in horror. "You went upstairs?!" Bethany shouted, "Are you insane?!"

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't know." Kira said as she backed away from them.

"Sorry, it's just, we're glad you're OK." Bethany clarified.

**_Are you ready Max?_**

_Oh yeah! The demon!_ "Hey guys, I'm ready to kill the demon. Just take me to him and leave the rest to me."

James looked up, "Oh yeah, right. He's on the third floor."

Rosalina looked up in surprise, "Third floor? I didn't see a third floor from outside. Did you guys?"

We all shook our heads.

Zach looked up at Rosalina, "That's because the demon put an illusion around the top of the house. This is actually a three story building." He explained. "That's how strong he is."

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." I laughed. "Well, better to get this over with, let's go!"

**_No! Your friends need to stay behind! It's too dangerous!_**

I frowned, "Ha! No way G! Besides, they would never agree to that."

Rygart looked at me, "What wouldn't we agree to?"

"G said you need to stay behind because it's too dangerous. You guys would never agree to that."

Archer smiled, "She's right G, I don't, and never will, agree to that."

"Neither would I." Rosalina said.

"Me neither, I'm coming and you can't stop me." Rygart challenged.

"Hahaha! Nothing in the universe could stop me from coming with you!" Kira laughed.

Saphira sighed, "I'm not staying here alone, so I guess I'm coming too."

**_But-_**

I sighed, "G, just stop, you can't win this."

**_Fine. But please, be careful._**

"No problem, we'll be careful. We will be careful, right guys?" I asked, turning to my friends.

They all replied in unison. "Right!"

"Yosh, ikuzou!" I cheered.

We made our way to the hidden stairs on the second floor. They were behind a false wall. As we made our way up the hidden stairs to the third floor the demon got more active. He kept screaming at us; **_GET OUT!_****_GO AWAY!_****_DIE!_** We could hear him moving things around and knocking things over.

Zach cowered behind me. "Wow! He sounds mad! I've never seen him this active before."

I bent down to comfort the boy, "Hey don't worry. You won't have to be afraid of him much longer. Not once I'm through with him."

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, "But what if you can't beat him? What if he's too strong? Then what?"

I put my hand on his head. "That would never happen. I promised you I would help you pass on, if I let him beat me now I would be breaking that promise, and I don't break promises. Right guys?"

Kira grinned, "The day Max breaks a promise the world would probably end."

Rosalina laughed, "Hahaha! That's so true."

I looked back down at Zach, "See, I keep my promises."

He looked up at me, the tears still in his eyes, but he was smiling. "Thanks Max!" He hugged me and I hugged him back.

**_Thanks Max. I hate seeing him cry._**

_Don't mention it. I didn't want to see him cry ether._

Once we made it to the third floor all activity stopped. It was deathly quiet.

_"__OK, I think I like it better when he's shouting."_ Saphira whispered.

_"__Which room is he in?" _I asked.

_"__The room at the end of the hall. Be careful OK?" James answered._

_"__Yeah got it, thanks." _I said, starting down the hall.

_That one right?_

**_Yeah, that's the one. Are you sure you're ready._**

_As ready as I'll ever be. You?_

**_I've been waiting for this moment for years. I'm ready._**

_Alright, let's go._

I opened the door. Inside was the strangest creature I had ever seen. It looked like a dog but was the size of a large bear, with black-as-night fur that was sticking up at odd angles. It turned to me and growled. I saw its teeth flash, white and sharp as daggers. All of that was nothing compared its eyes; they were a deep, almost glowing scarlet. If looks could kill, I would have been dead then and there. I stood there staring at it for a good 3 minutes. I could tell it wanted me dead, why it didn't kill me right then I may never know. As we stood there staring at each other it spoke to me.

**_So you're the girl that has given my slaves such hope._**

_Slaves! How dare he! _He'd only said 1 sentence and I already wanted to absolutely destroy him. "So you're the demon that's trapping my new friends here." I growled at him. I actually growled at him.

**_Friends! Hahaha! What an interesting joke. Oh, you're serious! You actually fell for their tricks? They don't have friends! _**

I glared at him. "Is that's what you think?! Do you honestly think I'd be risking my life fighting you if they weren't my friends?!" I screamed.

**_So you do intend to fight me. Do you honestly think you have any chance at winning? _**

I sneered at him, "I don't care what my chances are! I can't afford to lose! My friends need me and I intend to help them!" I was seething.

**_Max calm down. He's just trying to make you mad._**

_If that's what he's trying to do, it's working. He has officially pissed me off. I don't think I've ever wanted to kill someone more in my entire life._

**_If I am to fight you I wish to ask you something first._**

"Sure…" I said hesitantly.

**_I wish to know the name of the human who had the gall to challenge me to a fight to the death._**

"Max, my name is Max." I answered.

**_Well then Max, as the first human to challenge me to a duel, I shall give you the honor of knowing my name. I am the demon Ragnarock. Remember that name, because it is the name of your killer!_**

As he finished speaking he lunged at me, teeth bared. He lashed out with his razor-sharp claws. I ducked just in time. His claws slashed through the air were my head had just been moments before. I quickly rolled out of his reach.

_OK G, what now?_

**_Punch him!_**

_What!?_

**_Your strength is 20 times what it normally is, punch him!_**

_OK, here goes nothing!_

I turned around and faced Ragnarock. He was surprised by this; I could see it on his face clear as day. I did as I was told and hit him square in the jaw. Ragnarock was not prepared for that at all. His eyes widened in shock before he was thrown clear across the room, hitting the wall with enough force to wind him.

**_It seems I underestimated you. I shall not make the same mistake again!_**

He got back up and lunged at me again, but this time he was no more than a blur. In seconds he had his teeth in my arm. I started hitting him in the face again, but it did little more than tick him off.

_Got another idea?_

**_Picture your arm on fire!_**

_What!? _

**_Just do it!_**

_OK! OK! _

I did as I was told; I closed my eyes picturing my arm on fire. Suddenly the teeth in my arm were gone. I opened my eyes to see Ragnarock looking at me in pain. I looked at my arm and it was actually on fire. To my surprise the fire wasn't burning me; it wasn't even hot, just warm. I looked back at Ragnarock with an evil grin. This was going to be interesting.

It was my turn, I lunged at him. I punched him with my flaming fist. I could see the pained look in his eyes, the fire mixed with my incredible strength hurt, a lot. Ragnarock's eyes started glowing brighter, changing from dark red to a deep purple. The things in the room started floating, rimmed with a purple aura. After floating in the air for a few moments they started circling the room at great speeds. They then suddenly changed direction; they were all headed for me.

_Shit!_

**_Duck!_**

I didn't have to be told twice. I hit the ground. Ragnarock had seen this coming, however, and everything changed direction again. I was buried under everything, the chairs, the table, the desk, and even the mirror. The mirror just happened to shatter on impact, showering me in broken glass. I struggled out of the pile of furniture. I was bruised and cut all over. Everything hurt. I struggled just to stand up. There was blood in my eyes and mouth, and my arm was hanging at my side, useless. I wiped the blood from my eyes with my good arm.

**_Not so strong now, are we girl?_**

**_Max, are you OK? _**

I smiled as I spit the blood out of my mouth, _Hey don't worry about me, I'm fine. He just caught me off guard, that's all. _I turned to glare at Ragnarock, "Shut up you bastard."

He glared back at me and growled. His eyes were back to their original color.

_So his eyes change color depending on what kind of powers he's using. I can use that. OK G, what else can I do? _

**_Well, you can lift things with your mind too. Pretty much anything he can do you can do as well._**

_Awesome! _

I closed my eyes again and pictured the pile of furniture behind me lifting up and flying at Ragnarock with the force of a truck. I opened my eyes, and to my pleasure it had worked. He was buried like I had been not 2 minutes ago. After he struggled out from under the pile I laughed.

"Not so strong now, are we demon?" I sneered.

**_You dare mock me girl? I will make you regret ever entering this house!_**

His eyes started changing color again, but this time they changed to a bright yellow. He started glowing with a yellow aura.

_OK, now what's he doing?_ I tensed, ready to jump out of the way if needed.

Ragnarock's fur was on end, making him twice his actual size. As I looked at him I felt the atmosphere of the room change, like it was being charged with electricity. Suddenly, he charged at me full force. I went to move out of the way and found that I couldn't move. I could just stand there and wait for him to hit me. And hit me he did, it felt like being hit by a train. My vision blurred and my mind went fuzzy. I may have even blacked out if it weren't for G screaming at me in my head.

**_Max don't black out! Stay awake! You can do it, stay awake! WAKE UP!_**

_Thanks G, I'm good now. _I turned to Ragnarock. He had a smug look on his face. _OK, that's it! You are so dead!_

**__****_What now girl? You can barely stand, let alone fight. What are you going to do now? What can you do?_**

I looked him right in the eye and glared, "I'm going to end this, I'm going to end you!" I spat in his face.

I started to concentrate, focusing all my energy into one last attack. I was going to end this right now. Either this would kill him and I would win or it wasn't going to work and I would be too exhausted to do anything else. If the latter happened I wasn't going to ever see my friends again, he'd kill me.

_Better hope for the former then. You ready G?_

**_Ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this!_**

The room started to glow with a deep emerald green aura. I could feel myself lifting off the floor, along with everything else in the room. Even Ragnarock was off the floor, his face twisted in horror. He was scarred! He was actually scarred, of me! I almost laughed, but I held it in for fear of breaking my concentration. Suddenly everything was thrown to the ground with the force of an atomic bomb, Ragnarock on the bottom of course. I could tell it had knocked him unconscious. This was it! Time to finish him off!

_This is it G, you're free._

**_I know. Thank you Max. Truly, thank you._**

I lit the pile on fire. I watched as it burned. I watched until it was nothing more than a small pile of ash. Ragnarock was dead. I had won. I sighed in relief. Then I passed out.

"…ax…ke up…ake up…"

_Huh? Did I pass out again?_

"…wake up…ase wake up…"

_Please leave me alone, whoever you are. I just want to sleep, I'm so tired. So very tired._

"Wake up! Please, wake up!... MAX!"

I groaned as I sat up, "What?! I'm awake OK! Are you happy now?!"

I opened my eyes to see my friends gathered around me, relief on their faces. We were back downstairs in the library. I was lying on the couch. My wounds were all bandaged up.

_Who could have done that?_

"Oh thank god you're OK. We thought we lost you." Saphira was close to tears.

All-of-a sudden I was tackled by Zach, Amy, and Bethany. All three of them were crying their eyes out.

"Max!" Zach cried. He was holding onto my arm as though I would disappear if he let go.

"Hey guys." I managed to hug them without making it any more painful than it already was. "You should have more faith in me. It'll take more than that to get rid of me!"

Rygart sighed, "Don't ever scare us like that again."

"You almost died Max, don't joke." Rosalina looked at me with tears in her eyes.

Rosalina had actually been crying. That really got me serious. "Sorry guys. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Kira wiped her eyes, "As long as you're OK now, that's all that matters."

Archer just nodded in agreement.

I looked at our ghost friends, "You guys are free now. You can pass on."

James lifted his head to look me in the eye, "We know, thank you."

I looked around the room for the one person not there, "Where's G?"

"He's in the kitchen, kicking himself for not protecting you better." Bethany said through her tears.

"I'll go get him." Rygart said, standing up to go get him.

"Thanks." I called after him.

We sat in silence until Rygart came back with G. When G saw me sitting up on the couch, awake and alive, relief washed over his face.

"Max, I'm so glad you're OK! We are never doing that again." He sighed, "OK guys, give Max some space." He moved to get Zach, Amy, and Bethany off me.

I stopped him, "Oh let them go. They're not doing any harm."

He looked at me with worry in his eyes, "Max you need to rest, and they're not letting you do that."

I sighed, "Alright, you heard him guys, I need my rest."

"Aaaww, OK." They all said in unison.

Everyone left the room, leaving me and G alone. G turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Wait, stay." I said, patting the couch next to me. "I want to talk."

He looked at me, "That's not resting."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on, it won't take that long."

"Fine, we can talk for a little." He sighed as he sat down next to me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed, "Thank you."

He looked at me, "What for?" He asked.

I looked up at him, he was blushing. "For being there with me. If you weren't with me I would defiantly not be here now. So thank you."

He rolled his eyes, still blushing, "Oh please, if it weren't for me you wouldn't even be in this situation. That makes this my fault, so don't thank me."

"You being here made no difference, you know. I would have come here anyway, and without your warning about the demon my friends and I would have searched this house from top to bottom. We would have found the hidden stairs eventually. Then we would have all died." I told him.

"Man you sure are persistent." He said.

I smiled, "That's not always a bad thing."

He looked at me, confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"This." I moved closer and kissed him right on the lips. He tasted amazing, like mint and dark chocolate.

"Mph-!" He muttered, surprised. Then he leaned into the kiss, trying to deepen it.

It was incredible. I wanted that moment to last forever. However, being a living, _breathing, _human, I needed to, well, _breath_. So I had to break the kiss.

"Well that was… nice." He said looking at me.

"Yeah." Was all I could manage to gasp out.

His blush deepened, "So, um, yeah… rest! You still need to rest!"

I grinned, "Only if you stay here and be my pillow."

"OK." He said

It was my turn to blush, "O-Oh, O-OK. Night."

He smiled, "Night."

I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder and a smile on my face.

**Later that night**

"Max, time to wake up."

I groaned, "Ugh, 5 more minutes G."

G sighed, "Max, wake up. It's time to say goodbye."

That got me up. "What, now? Can't you stay a little longer?"

He looked down at the floor, "No Max, we can't. My friends have waited long enough."

"Oh yeah, sorry." I sighed.

"Don't worry about it." He hugged me.

I hugged him back, "I'll miss you, you know."

He sighed, "Yeah."

I broke the hug, "OK I'm ready. Let's go."

He sighed again, "Yeah. They're outside in the front yard."

We walked out into the yard together. Everyone was already there, and they had already said their goodbyes. I gave all my new ghost friends a big group hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." I started crying.

Bethany started tearing up, "Hey, don't start crying. If you start crying I'll start crying."

Zach started bawling his eyes out, "I don't want to go! I want to stay with Max!"

"Zach, Max almost died trying to kill the demon so we could pass on." James explained. "It would be rude if we stayed here now."

Zach threw himself at me, clinging to my leg, "Max you understand right? You're my friend and I want to stay with you!"

I bent down to hug the child, "That's sweet of you Zach. I will miss you terribly but don't you want to pass on? Don't you want to rest in peace?"

"Not if you won't be there. I want to stay with you!" He hiccupped through his tears. His little body shook with the force of each and every sob.

I sighed, I was all choked up, "If that's what you _really_ want, then I can't stop you. But are you sure that's what you truly want?"

He hugged me tighter, "Yeah, I'm sure! Thank you!"

"Does anyone else want to stay?" I asked, looking up at the other ghosts. "Don't stay if you don't want to. I promise you won't hurt my feelings."

"Sorry Max, I've been here for far too long. I just want to be at peace." James sighed.

"Yeah, me too. Sorry." Bethany said, looking at the ground.

I stood up and hugged them, "Hey don't worry about it. We understand. Right guys?" I turned to my friends who had been silently watching me the whole time.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

I turned to Amy, "What about you Amy, what are you going to do?"

She wiped away her tears and looked at me with a sad smile, "I don't know Max. I want to pass on, but I don't want to leave you guys. What should I do?"

I bent down and gave her a big hug, "If you want to pass on then that's what you should do. I won't try to stop you but if you choose to stay I won't push you away either. It's entirely up to you."

She thought about it for a while, "OK, thank you. I'll miss you, but I want to pass on."

"I'll miss you too Amy." I hugged her even tighter.

Zach ran over to his friends and hugged them, "I'm gonna miss you guys."

They hugged him back. "We'll miss you too Zach." Amy cried.

"What about you?" I said turning to look at G. "What are you going to do?"

I wanted him to stay so bad it hurt.

He thought about it for what felt like forever, and then he smiled, "Who said I was ever going to leave?"

I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding in. _Oh thank god._ I smiled, "You are such an ass you know that?" I ran up to him and kiss him.

My friends, whom I had completely forgotten were even there, gaped.

"Way to go Max!" Kira shouted.

_Shit! _

I immediately broke the kiss. My face felt like it was on fire. I glanced at G's face; it was the color of a ripe tomato. I turned to my friends, "Is there any chance that you could forget what you just saw?" I asked, hopeful.

"Oh there is absolutely no fucking way I will ever forget that." Rosalina grinned.

"Ahem!" James got everyone's attention, "We should probably be leaving. Good bye G, Zach."

G blushed even harder, "Y-Yeah, bye."

Just then, out of nowhere a bright white light appears behind them. James, Bethany, and Amy turn and step into the light. In response the light grew brighter and brighter, until we had to shield our eyes for fear of being blinded. Once the light had disappeared we opened our eyes and they were gone.

"I miss them already." I started crying.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

G hugged me, "It's OK, it's OK."

Rygart put his hand on my shoulder, "It was for the best."

"I know, but it still hurts." I choked out between sobs.

Rygart sighed, "Let's go home… I'll drive." He added looking at me.

"Yeah, OK." I said, calming down.

We all got in the car and drove away.

***Looks out from under table* Well that got out of hand. I swear this story was not supposed to be this long. It just grew and grew, and I went along with it. Sorry if you got tired of it half way through. If you actually read the story through to the end, then thank you so much. You guys are the reason I do this. If you liked this monster of a story, then give me a review or favorite it. If not then why are you still reading? Hahaha! Got you! **

**This fan fic was inspired by the song The Murderer by Alesana.**


End file.
